


Трезвость переоценена

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, F/M, Klaus is a bad influence on Vanya, Mutual March to the bottom, Self-Destruction, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, bad influence, but only wishes her well
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Будь Клаус трезвее — он бы ей это не предложил.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 4





	Трезвость переоценена

Будь Клаус трезвее — он бы ей это не предложил. Будь Ваня сильнее — она бы не согласилась. Будь они чуть менее побиты жизнью — они бы не заглатывали разноцветные таблетки.

Если бы это видел кто-то ещё, Диего или Бэн, то они бы отобрали всё, выкинули куда подальше и отчитали бы обоих. Но их здесь нет; здесь никого нет, только холодная квартира и маленькие таблетки, вызывающие смех; здесь — это наедине со своим прошлым, перед которым вырастает стена из украденных оранжевых баночек.

Клаус варится в этой какофонии веселья больше трёх лет и утягивает сестру за собой. Ваня не сопротивляется; Ваня следует по натоптанной сотней заблудших душ дорожке и находит успокоение в искусственном забвении; Ваня доверяет этот выбор Клаусу, который всегда казался таким свободным от земных забот. Она не думает о последствиях, не думает ни о чём и делает, что хочет. Ваня хочет пить сладкие коктейли из витиеватых трубочек и нелепо танцевать с Клаусом, который привёл её в один из ночных клубов их шумного города. Ване впервые всё равно как на неё посмотрят; она чувствует себя свободнее ветра; ей всё равно, что она делает, пока она хочет этого — Ваня целует Клауса, остановившись между паузами хитовых песен, и ни о чём не жалеет в этот момент. Ей просто захотелось, ей захотелось сказать спасибо, ей захотелось поцеловать своего брата и _не думать о последствиях._

Клауса ничего и никто не останавливает уже который месяц и он действует по наитию, а сейчас он хочет целовать-целовать-и-целовать Ваню, толкая её к обшарпанной стене и игнорируя чей-то возмущённый окрик «найдите себе комнату». Ваня ниже его на полторы головы, почти миниатюрная и она держится за него, обвив руками шею. Их всё же вынуждают уйти из клуба, и Клаус улыбается, доставая припасённый косяк, затягиваясь. Ваня притягивает его руку к себе, давится с непривычки, но делает затяжку. Клаус смеётся, подталкивая её к съёмной двушке недалеко от клуба.

Клаус держится ровно до щелчка двери со внутренней стороны, а потом просто подхватывает её. Ваня невозможно лёгкая, тёплая — _почти горячая для него_ — и жадная до чужих ласк. Ване не хватало всю эту жизнь, а ещё у неё блики в глазах и сломанное ощущение времени.

_Трезвость очень переоценена.  
_  
Дни становятся часами, недели месяцами, а годы сливаются в длинную протяжную линию. Ваня не скажет точно, сколько это длится: когда именно она научилась делать закладки, когда выучила расценки дилеров на любимые ею вещества и когда перешла на иголки. Клаус был в её жизни постоянным, но в тоже время пропадал по несколько недель, а то и месяцев, но всегда возвращался. Они так похожи, что это почти смешно. И больно. Да, больно и смешно — это прямо про них. 

Хотя Диего назвал это всё другими словами, когда встретил их в больнице, после передозировки брата. Они все знали, что у Клауса проблемы, они все не общались пару-тройку лет, они бы никогда не подумали, что Клаус утащит за собой Ваню. А Ване всё равно на обвинения, у неё в крови всё ещё плещутся остатки героина, и она смотрит на Диего со снисхождением — _ей не нужна помощь, спасибо._

Когда кажется, что падать ниже некуда, они умудряются пробить дно ещё раз и влезают во множественные долги, ночуя теперь на улице и питаясь остатками из мусорных баков. Бэну находиться с ними сложно, но он больше не оставляет их, ведь именно он пропустил тот момент, когда Клаус позвал в свой путь саморазрушения сестру. И именно он же пропустил, когда инцест стал в порядке вещей; Клаус предлагает ему закрыть глаза или погулять, и завязывать с таким осуждающим взглядом, аж тошно. Приходится жить с тем, что имеется и _ждать-молиться-надеяться_ на лучшее.

Клаус часто делает Ване комплименты о её красоте, на что она отвечает, что у них зеркало грязное, но не настолько. У Вани синяки под глазами, которые Клаус любит подчёркивать макияжем; у Вани истощение организма и болезненная заметная худоба, на которые Клаус вообще не обращает внимания; у Вани синяки на сгибах локтев и коленей, которые Клаус очень любит сравнивать со своими и неуместно шутить, вызывая у сестры лёгкую полуулыбку.

Эллисон находит её и просит завязать, потому что верит, что для неё, Вани, это ещё не поздно сделать. На Клауса надежды нет, но он даже не обиделся, лишь отсалютовав бокалом с вином средь бела дня. Бэн согласен со словами Эллисон, только он знал две вещи: его слова никто не передаст, потому что кое-кто увлёкся внимательным изучением этикетки на бутылке; и что дело давно не только в наркотиках. Отказаться от наркотиков, значит отказаться от трёх вещей: свободы, беззаботной радости и Клауса. Ваня к такому не готова, нет, ни за что.

А потом у неё случается первая передозировка. В двадцать пять лет, через четыре года после первого шага по кривой дорожке и через пять лет после по-новому знакомства с Клаусом. Ваня вспоминала тот день, как будто он был миллион лет назад и тысячи таблеток после него.

В тот же день Диего ругается с Клаусом, говоря то, что и так знал, нельзя не знать: _это твоя вина, Клаус._ Его и только его. Именно он утащил Ваню с собой; именно он дал ей в руку таблетку, косяк, шприц; именно он почти убил её. Клаус много курит, молчит и думает у открытого окна в коридоре. Клаус спрашивает Бэна, стоит ли ему уйти. Бэн считает, что нет, но говорит обратное. Клаус понимает, чуть смеётся, задерживая взгляд на двери палаты сестры, и проходит мимо. Через два дня Клауса садят в тюрьму за хранение наркотических веществ на десять месяцев, и он упрямо отказывается от встреч с посетителями. Бэн говорит, что он поступил верно, хоть и глупо — Клаус этого и не отрицает, лениво провожая взглядом шумных призраков.

Ваню кладут в реабилитационную клинику на полгода. Из неё она выходит менее веселой, с грузом на плечах и _осознанием._ Ваня не срывается ещё полгода, а потом случайно встречается с Клаусом посреди улицы, город на удивление тесен. Ваня не считает, что падать с кем-то на самое дно в действительности так уж плохо.


End file.
